Harry Potter and the First Battle
by MaliUrom
Summary: COMPLETE This takes place in Harry's 6th year. Death Eater and Dementors are attacking people. There is a new girl with amazing powers. What side is she on?
1. Chatper 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Orion is my character.  
  
Sorry about my lack of up dating and messed up chapters. I've had major computer trouble and I just got done moving. Anyways I fixed everything I promise. Sorry if I annoyed anyone.  
  
Chapter 1 Harry had been inside the Great Hall for ten minutes and he was already getting bad news. Hermonie was showing Harry and Ron her latest issue of the Daily Prophet. On the front-page the headline read: Dementors Rejoin He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Just below that another article read: More Escapes from Azkaban. There was a picture of Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Sr., and Goyle Sr., next to it. Mr. Malfoy was looking very pleased with him, while Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., standing behind him looking rather clueless.  
"Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts." yelled Professor Dumbledor. The Great Hall fell silent.  
  
"I'm sure everyone has seen the Daily Prophet. We are going to continue the school year as always. Mr. Filch would like me to emphasize to everyone that Dung bombs are not aloud in the hallways and there is also a list of other things that are not to be in the halls. Of you wish to see it, it is posted on his office door. Also as a reminder that no one is to go into the Forbidden Forest. And finally the Dueling Club is up and running again. Meetings will be held here in the Great Hall every Wednesday. If you would like more information ask Professor Flickwick or Professor Snape who will be the club sponsors. Now let's begin the Sorting Ceremony." Dumbledor concluded.  
Professor McGonagall already had brought out the stool and old ratty Sorting Hat. McGonagall opened a scroll and began to read off of it.  
  
"Broncheforte, Kitty." A short blonde haired girl with glasses ran up to the sorting hat and pulled it on. "Slytherin" the hat yelled a second later.  
  
"Catio, Stephen." "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Dicus, Joshua." Gryffindor."  
  
"Fitherpuff, Orion." A rather tall girl with long strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bow, walked quickly over to the sorting hat. She looked to old to be a first year. In fact she looked to be about 16 years old. She sat on the stool and crossed her legs and waited. And waited, and then waited some more. Orion started to look very tense. She looked around at the students staring at her. Finally, after 5 minutes the hat screamed, "Ravenclaw!" Orion gave a long sigh of relief and ran over the cheering Ravenclaw table. She sat next to Cho Chang, who was crying and hugging her. Orion looked at her as if saying "what is the matter with you," but Cho didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Gamse, Trevor" "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Heiny, Amanda" "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Rice, Marissa" "Gryffindor"  
"Rios, Andrea" "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Valentenez, Vivianna" "Slytherin"  
Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and put away the Sorting Hat away. Then she went to join the rest of the staff. The usual Beginning of the year feast was amazing as always. Light conversation about summers began.  
  
"Gran was so pleased with me, about fighting with the D.A. she bought me this carrying case for Trevor and a new wand," said Neville Longbottom as he held up a small glass case with his toad safely inside and a new wand.  
  
"Excuse me, might I sit here?" asked a voice behind the Neville. It was Orion Fitherpuff. While being sorting no one could see that she had bright blue eyes. Everyone agreed she could sit.  
  
"Not enjoying your company," asked Ginny Wesley.  
  
"They are OK," Orion said looking back at Cho. "There is just a lot of drama over there. I hope I'm not intruding."  
  
"No, we understand," answered Harry.  
  
"You're a bit old to be a first year, don't you think," asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not a first year. I'm in my sixth year. I transferred here from the North East Academy of Magic."  
  
"Brilliant!" said Hermonie. "I've read all about that school. It is the second best school of magic in the world."  
  
"What do your parents do," asked Ginny.  
  
"My parents where both Muggles. Lord Voldemort killed them." Many people shuddered. "Oh, sorry. Then the Fitherpuffs, who are unicorn breeders, adopted me and then You-Know-Who killed them. Now I live with Madame Parvenu, who is the founder of Manchester Wizard Orphanage." Silence filled the Gryffindor table until Dean Thomas broke it.  
  
"Look everyone I got a new wand too", He pulled out a shiny new wand. "Its 7 inches, oak wood, with dragon scales."  
  
"Wow! That's cool, Dean. What happened to your old one?" asked his best friend Seamus.  
"My cat got a hold of my old one," he answered.  
  
"What does everyone think of today's head line?" Everyone turned to the voice at the end of the table. It was Draco Malfoy and his 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. He was still looking at the paper in the middle of the table.  
  
"They are going to be caught again," Neville said boldly.  
  
"Careful Longbottom the Death Eaters may want to finish what they have started with your family. Neville stood up ready to fight. Hermonie put her hand on his shoulder and said: "Sit down Neville. He's trying to egg you on."  
  
"Your lucky Granger is here to save your sorry excuse of a wizard," said Malfoy as he drank down Neville's goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh, are you thirsty?" asked Orion with mocking concern. "Here you can have mine too."  
  
Before Malfoy could react Orion dumped all of her pumpkin juice on his head. His normally sleek blonde hair was all in disarray, stickiness, and orange.  
  
"You'll pay for that Featherpuff."  
  
"Miss Featherpuff" she corrected.  
  
She sneered at him, while the Great Hall uproar with laughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The first day of classes was hectic as always. Students were trying to eat, talk, and read their schedules at the same time. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie had Double Potions with the Slytherins as their first class. Then Herbology. After lunch Harry and Ron had History of Magic and Transfiguration. Hermonie had Arithmacy and Muggle Studies.  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Ron. "Double Potions with them on the first day back."  
  
"Malfoy is never going to leave us alone this year." explained Harry  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," said Hermonie over her new book: Rerevised Hogwarts, a History "He seems to really loath Orion Fitherpuff."  
  
Just as she finished her sentence the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs walked into the Great Hall. Orion was with Padma Patial and Luna Lovegood. She waved at everyone at the Gryffindor table and everyone merrily waved back. Orion instantly became popular with the Gryffindors after what she did to Malfoy. Professor McGonagall only gave her a verbal warning and told her to return to the Ravenclaw table. All three girls sat down at their proper table and began to help themselves to the food.  
  
The bell rang and everyone packed their bags and left. Harry saw Orion, Padma, and Luna walk toward the main entrance door. Malfoy walked in front of Orion and tripped her, making her drop all of her books. She turned around and put her hand out in front of her. A bright blue light came from her hand and hit Malfoy in the back. He fell forward and hit the ground face first. Before Malfoy could even stand Orion was out the door. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to help him up.  
  
"How did she do that," asked Ron in awe.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," said Hermonie thoughtfully, "but, remember how some of Voldemort's stop it Ron, went into Harry when he tried to kill him. Well, maybe even though he did obviously not attack Orion, she was greatly exposed to his powers twice. So on top of her own powers she is able to create power without a wand."  
  
It seemed very far-fetched but it also seemed to be the only way Orion's powers could be the way they were. As soon as they reached Professor Snape's dungeon classroom Orion was the last thing on their minds. They reluctantly open the classroom door and sat down. Professor Snape and the Slytherins were already in the classroom. Soon the rest of the Gryffindors piled into the cold classroom. Snape began to talk.  
  
"Unfortunately I still have two more years with all of you. Longbottom what are you still doing here?" Poor Neville sank into his seat. Dean Thomas patted him on the back. "So let's begin. If anyone here did their summer vacation assignment they will be able to tell me what potion does Flubberworm mucus and Wiggintree bark create?"  
  
Surprisingly Neville raised his hand. "It makes a rejuvenating potion that lasts for five hours. He must have had the right answer because Snape said nothing to him. "The ingredients are in the cabinet and the instructions are on the board. Begin."  
  
As students were setting up they're workstations Snape cut in  
"Longbottom, what color should the potion be if it is correct." Neville answered unsteadily, "Clear, Sir. It should look like water, but with a slight sticky texture." Snape again said nothing more.  
  
"You're doing well right now, Neville. What has gotten into you?" asked Hermonie. "I've studied the whole summer. Hermonie beamed with pride at him. Neville then turned to Harry and Ron and whispered: "I also wrote the answers on my robe." He showed Harry and Ron and long list of answers on his sleeve. Ron laughed and patted his back. In the middle of class the dungeon room door opened. Trailing in dirt and having several cuts on her face was Orion Fitherpuff. She was covered head to toe in dirt. She walked up to Professor Snape who was breathing down Neville's neck.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Snape," said Orion. Snape turned his cold eyes to her. She didn't look scared or even phased.  
  
"What is it, Miss Fitherpuff", asked Snape.  
  
"Professor Sprout would like to know if she could have a bag of Wiggintree seeds."  
  
"Yes, she may. I will be back. The seeds are in my office." He turned and left the classroom. Neville started panting. Apparently he was holding his breath the whole time Snape was standing over him. Orion looks inside his cauldron it was almost clear. Hermonie went over to him to see if she could help.  
  
"You know, Orion you might want to watch yourself," warned Harry.  
  
"Watch myself from what," she asked.  
  
"Him," he pointed over to Malfoy who was in heavy discussion with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkens.  
  
"Oh, you are speaking of that spineless piece of filth" she said without bothering to lower her voice.  
  
"Malfoy" she yelled over to him. He looked up daring her to say or do anything.  
  
"What do you want Fitherpuff"  
  
"I've heard boasting about your wonderful dueling skills. Tomorrow is the first meeting. Would you care to duel me?" Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy burst into laughter.  
  
"Sure. Sure I'll duel you." Malfoy said through tears of laughter.  
  
"Excellent." Professor Snape walked in carrying a cloth bag and handed it to Orion.  
  
"Thank you, Professor", Orion said and went to return to her class.  
  
Fifteen minutes left of class Professor Snape was going around the class testing everyone's potion. When he pasted Hermonie he only glared at her meaning hers was right, again. When he came up from behind Neville he just about knocked his potion over. Snape took ten points away from Gryffindor because Neville's potion made him tired. Harry and Ron took special care of their potion so Snape didn't have a reason to take away points. Harry's potion was not perfect it lasted only 2 minutes but it was still passable. The bell rang and Snape turned away from Ron, not even bothering to check his potion.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were walking across the courtyard to Greenhouse #2. All around other greenhouses were small holes. Only a small percentage of them looked like they had been filled back in. They enter the warm greenhouse were almost everyone was there.  
  
"Welcome back to Herb-"  
  
Professor Sprout was cut off by the door opening. Neville was clutching his books and panting. "Sorry I'm late Professor. I forgot were I put my book."  
  
"That's quite all right, Mr. Longbottom. I will not take points away from you this time because it is the first day. Just don't let it happen again." Professor Sprout said.  
  
"Now we are going to being with the wonders of the Wiggintree. I know you all have just come from Potions so you all know that Wiggintree bark and Flubberworm mucus can create a wonderful rejuvenating potion. People try to grow Wiggintrees in their yards put they usually die due to improper care. The seedling stage is the actually the easiest of all the tree's stages. You do not water the seed all you do is put it in the ground. At night Wiggintrees Guardians come and take care of the seed. But when you first plant your seed a Guardian will jump out at you trying to take the seed. When the tree starts to grow you will see more of the Guardians. Be careful of them. Wiggentree Guardians maybe small but they are mean and will do anything to keep you away from the tree. All you do it is use a simple Stunning Spell to get them out of you way. This will be a semester project. At the end of the semester if your tree is strong enough to make the rejuvenating potion I will reward you House 50 points per tree. Let's begin."  
  
Professor Sprout was not lying when she said that little creatures would be attacking them as they tried to plant their seeds. They where popping out of the ground jumping on people. Chasing people. Parvati Patial had spent most of the class period with Professor Sprout trying to untangle one of the Guardians from her hair. The Wiggintrees Guardian kind of looked like miniature evil house elves. They were similar in looks but had stick looking bodies and sharp fangs for teeth. Hermonie stunned most of the Guardians. Some would jump out of nowhere and pounce on someone. By the end of class only five seeds got planted (the others were stolen) and more than half of the class had to go up to the Hospital Wing for bites. Harry and Ron looked very much Orion did when she came into the Potions classroom.  
  
"That was the worst Herbology lesson ever," cried Ron as he stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron plopped into the closest chairs while Hermonie (who was untouched) brought them wet towels.  
  
"I think it was interesting being able to see Wiggintrees Guardians in such a candid way. You know no one really knows why he or she is so obsessed with the trees. I have read a theory about it though. The Herbology professor at the North East Academy of Magic believes that it has something to do with the tree's smell. Now Professor W-" Hermonie was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Hermonie we don't care. Can't we just wait and see if Professor Sprout will lecture us about it. It will be hard enough hearing it once."  
  
"Let's go down to lunch," said Harry quickly to avoid a potential argument.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were down in the Great Hall eating when a Barn Owl flew down in through a window." I thought mail only came in the mornings," said Ron. It swooped down on the Gryffindor table tipping over the basket of bread. The owl was carrying a special addition Daily Prophet for Hermonie. She gave it a Knut and it flew off.  
Everyone at the table was waiting to hear about the issue. Hermonie opened the paper looked at it for a moment, and then turned it around so everyone could see the front page. The page read:  
First Death Eater Attack  
  
The Gryffindors exchanged nervous glances. No one knew what to say. The rest of the lunch period was spent in complete silence. There was still a half hour before Care of Magical Creatures. So the trio decided to outside and just sit.  
"You know it seems even more real now," said Hermonie.  
"The second war going on now. I mean it was one thing to read about the Minister admitting that Voldemort was back, but now reading about a real attack by Death Eaters."  
"How long do you think it will last this time," asked Ron. Hermonie shrugged as they walked out the door down the main entrance stairs. They turned to go to the lake but something grabbed them by their robes pulled them under the stairs, and they slammed them up against a wall. It was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Without saying a word Malfoy grabbed Harry again and kneed him in the stomach. Harry dropped to his knees gasping for air. Crabbe and Goyle had a good grip on the struggling Ron and Hermonie. Harry was half way standing when Malfoy drew back his arm and punched him in his stomach with all his might. He had really knocked the wind out of Harry.  
"This is just a taste of what's to come," said Malfoy. Harry looked up at him. Harry could not remember a time were Malfoy looked more evil. Crabbe and Goyle through them out from under the stairs and followed Malfoy back inside the castle.  
"We should go and tell Professor McGonagall," said Hermonie frantically.  
"No," said Harry leaning up against a tree rubbing his stomach.  
"But-," Ron cut her off.  
"No, Harry is right. We don't want to give them the idea that we can't handle ourselves. Let's just go sit down."  
Over by the lakeside was a somewhat large group of people. There was Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna and Orion. They were all leaning over different books. Parvati and Lavender were taking turns making each other's horoscope with their new Divination books. Neville was reading his Herbology book. Padma was reading some sort of philosophy book. Seamus and Dean were quizzing each other from their Defense Against the Dark Arts book, even though they haven't even had that class yet. Orion was hovering over her Potions book.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie went over to join them. Everyone looked up at them and smiled.  
"What happened to you guys," asked Neville.  
"Malfoy," they said together.  
They all nodded their heads. Nothing else had to be said.  
"Honestly who's idea was it to let that evil git into school," asked Orion. Harry still holding his stomach said:  
"Orion beat him at the duel."  
"I'll do my best," she replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Wednesday night was full of high tension between the Houses. Mostly Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Before the end of the first day of classes everyone had heard about Orion's challenge to Malfoy. Slytherin students were harassing any supporter of Orion. According to rumor, they made threats; tripped people in the hallways, even poisoned a Ravenclaw first year.  
Special meetings were held after classes behind the Grand Staircase were so people could place bets on the winner of the duel. Although Orion was the favorite very few people bet on her because of her girly looks. No one thought she could handle Malfoy. While he was telling daring stories about duels that he had won, Orion said nothing.  
While Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were crossing the grounds to go see Hagrid, they passed a group of Slytherins crowding around an enthusiastic Malfoy telling yet another dueling story. Sitting off to the side was Orion. The three of them walked up to her.  
"Hello, everyone", said Orion.  
"Hey Orion. You know we were wondering, have you ever dueled before", asked Ron.  
"No", she said with a shrug, "but I know other people that have. Also I have watched one before."  
"Oh", said Hermonie, "well good luck."  
"Thank you."  
"She's doomed", said Harry.  
Hagrid and Fang were out in the back of his hut. He was chasing away three Wiggintree Guardians.  
"I'll be glad to be rid of these horrible things", he said when he saw them walking up. "But hey look at the bright side, next week I'll be getting in a new shipment of baby Streelers. The three looked horrified about this. Hagrid smiled at the looks on their faces.  
"Don't worry", he said, "they are only giant snails. There isn't any harm in them. What's that you have their Hermonie."  
Hermonie pulled out the special addition of the Daily Prophet. Hagrid took a moment to read some of the article.  
"Mangy cowards, all of them", Hagrid growled. "Don't you three worry? We know who is with him now. They will be caught in know time."  
There was a loud yelp on the other side of the hut. They all ran over to see what was going on. Fang was frantically running around in circles because there were two Wiggintree Guardians on his back. Instinctively Hagrid went to grab for his pink umbrella leaning up against the hut, but then thought against it. Hermonie pulled out her wand and shouted, "Stupefy"  
The Guardians froze in the process of biting Fang's ears. Fang was still running in circles. Hagrid grabbed Fang by his collar and made him sit. Ron and Harry pulled the little pests off the dog and through them toward the Forbidden Forest. Fang lied down at Hagrid's feet and cried.  
"It's OK", Hagrid cooed.  
Harry noticed all the students going inside the castle.  
"Oh, the duel is about to start", said Harry quickly.  
"We have to go Hagrid, bye", said Ron  
"Bye", said Hermonie.  
They ran back up to the castle and Hagrid carried his poor puppy into his hut. Inside the Great there was the same golden stage from the second year and the House tables were stacked up against the far back wall. Students were fighting their way through the crowd trying to get a better view of the stage. Some were even climbing the House tables to sit. Professors McGonagall and Sprout were standing up in the front. Professor Snape and Flickwick were standing on the stage. All the excitement was contagious. Harry's heart began to beat faster at just the sight of everyone. He grabbed the backs of Ron and Hermione's robes as they walked forward to try to get up front. After walking through what seemed like a war Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were standing next to Professor McGonagall. Profess Snape up his hand up and everyone fell silent at once.  
"Welcome to the first Dueling Club meeting of the year." squeaked little Professor Flickwick. "Professor Snape and I thought it would be a good idea to have real duels this year. Meaning that you may use any spell you know. But let's not get too carried away. Professor Snape shall referee. Now who would like to go first?"  
The crowd began pushing Malfoy and Orion up on to the stage. Neither one of them were wearing their school robes. Malfoy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and slacks. Orion was less dressed from the occasion. She had had of her hair tied up in a black bow while the rest hung over her shoulders. She was wearing a royal blue ankle length dress with short sleeves and laced trim. Plus she did not have a wand.  
"Ms. Fitherpuff where is your wand", asked Flickwick.  
"I don't use a wand, Sir," she answers.  
"Well...OK. Very well then just say the spell you wish to use as if you had a wand" he said slightly confused. "Now then bow to your opponent"  
Malfoy just a quick bow, while Orion did a slight curacy.  
"Ready", bellowed Snape. "One my count. One-two-three"  
"Impedimenta" yelled Malfoy.  
Orion flew backward and almost fell off the stage. She didn't seem discouraged though. She stood up and quickly stuck her hand out in front of her and said:  
"Expelliarmus" a blue light came from her hand and hit Malfoy dead on.  
"Tarantallergra" he said.  
The spell missed its target and hit a Hufflepuff second year. He legs jerked uncontrollably and knocked over Professor Sprout. Through all the ciaos she was able to do the counter curse.  
Just as Malfoy was about to stand Orion stuck out her hand again and yelled:  
"Colloptus"  
Once again Malfoy was thrown backward. This time he hit the wall. Climbing back onto the stage looking redder than anyone thought possible for him he stood up and cased his specialty spell.  
"Serpensortia"  
A long, fat, black snake slithered out of the end of his wand and began a pursuit on Orion. She just smiled, stuck her out her hand and said:  
"Accio Serpensortia"  
The snake flew into her hand. It sat in her hand. Not attacking like it was supposed to Orion kissed its head. Then she slowly (starting at the tail) rolled the snake into a ball that could fit in the palm of her hand and then disappeared in her fist. Malfoy just stood there looking bewildered not knowing what to do. Orion raised her hand that held the snake and said:  
"Multiple Serpensortia"  
A loud bang and bright blue light filled the room. When the light is gone a six long, fat black snakes was in it placing. They arched themselves at Malfoy ready to attack. Malfoy back up slowly with real fear in his eyes. He was not looking at the snakes; he was looking at Orion.  
"Enough! Enough!" shouted Snape.  
He waved his wand and the snakes disappeared.  
"I believe that is enough of today's meeting. Everyone back to your common rooms."  
There was excited talking about what had just happened as the Houses split up into groups. Professor Snape helped Malfoy off the stage and Orion hopped off the stage to join Padma and Luna. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry was very eager to take to Orion after last night's duel. What if Hermonie was right about her and she had parts of Voldemort insider like he did. Did she have visions of Voldemort's activities? Could she feel his strong emotions? He had to know. Friday they had the day off and he would sit her down and hopefully get the answers he wanted. Today he had other things to worry about. Hermonie had made him and Ron drop everything that they were doing (which was playing chess) and help her create her organize her notes from the past five years. There was a sea of paper covering the common room. Hermonie sat in the middle of it all while having Harry and Ron run around picking up stacks of parchment three feet high and putting them in their proper boxes.  
After an hour of this tiring work with only 1/5 of it done Neville, Seamus, and Dean ran through the portret door trying to talk to them at the same time.  
"Slow down, all of you", ordered Hermonie, "That's better. Now Neville what is going on"?  
Neville slowly began to speak.  
"Down in the court yard. Malfoy cursing. Ravenclaw first years."  
The three exchanged looks and made a dash for the door. Neville, Seamus, and Dean followed them. There were a lot of happy looks on the Slytherin's faces, which could only mean trouble. Sure enough, Malfoy had a Ravenclaw first year Andre Rios suspended upside down, five feet up in the air.  
"Malfoy, put him down", said Harry  
"Not until I get my information, Potter", he snapped back. He turned his attention back up to poor Andrea and shouted, "Where is Fitherpuff"?  
"I'm right here", said Orion standing behind Hermonie. Malfoy took the curse off of Andre and he landed with a loud PLOP on the ground.  
"I want a rematch. No one here knew you could do all of that," said Malfoy.  
"I said right before the duel that I don't use a wand. As in fact the last time I tried to use a wand it exploded." she said a matter of factly.  
"But, my snake. You-" he began.  
"You are just an evil spoiled brat who can't stand anyone who is not afraid of you. I think you need to do something nice for someone," she said.  
"You can't make me do anything," Malfoy snorted.  
"Actually I can."  
A little sneer spread crossed her face. She brought her hand up to her mouth kissed it. It looked like Orion was going to blow Malfoy a kiss. This was the cause of much confusion by the many stand-byres. When Orion brought her hand away from her mouth a small blue orb was hovering over the middle of her palm. Malfoy turned and ran just as Orion blew it. His efforts were useless. The little orb caught up with him. For a split second Malfoy's whole body turned blue and then nothing happened. Orion smiled.  
"There now you have to do one good deed, no matter how big or small. If you don't bad luck will follow you until you do" she said with pride of herself in her voice.  
"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Fitherpuff. What have you two done?"  
It was Professor Flickwick with Andre Rios trailing behind him.  
I saw everything you to have done from my classroom window. We do not curse each other here", he said in a squeaky but stern voice. "Ms. Fitherpuff takes that curse off him right now!"  
"Sorry, Professor Flickwick. I cannot take the spell off of him. He has to do one good deed for the curse to be lifted," answered Orion  
"Very well then", said Flickwick. "You both have detention for two weeks in the kitchens helping the house elves wash the dishes. No magic. No arguments Mr. Malfoy. You broke the rules and now you must pay. I will see you both down in the kitchens tonight."  
When Professor Flickwick and Andre Rios were back inside the castle Pansy Parkens went up behind Orion and pushed her as she was picking up her books. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie hurried over to her side.  
"Take the curse off of him now", she screamed and pointing at Malfoy. The curse was already taking effect. He slipped off the hill they were standing on and barrel rolled into the lake. Now he was crawling on all fours soaking wet.  
"Didn't you hear me, Parkens? I can't take the curse off of him. He must do one good deed. Am I not saying it right?" she turn to Harry, Ron, and Hermonie who where failing to repress their laughter. She walked over to Malfoy who finally managed to stand up and said:  
"See you in detention."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie gestured to her to come with them. As she turned Malfoy stumbled again and tumbled back into the lake. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry and Ron where playing chess in the Gryffindor common room. Ron beat Harry five times already before Hermonie ran out of the girls' dormitory and knocked over the chessboard.  
"Stop everything you two are doing. I have a brilliant idea for a filing system for all of my notes. She was five heavy looking bags over her shoulders and had mutli-colored folders in her hand  
"First year notes will be in the bright red folder. Second year will be green. Third year will be yellow. Fourth year will be blue and fifth year will be purple. I have labeled each folder with my classes. All we need to do is put the in chronological order by class. She pulled out tons of parchment from each bag. Each bag had notes from each year. After we are done with my notes we can start on yours. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They didn't have any notes from the previous years.  
An hour later Harry and Ron where getting restless. They have filed hundreds of pages of notes and they were still nowhere near done. Neville ran into the common room panting.  
"Come...on. Malfoy...again...Ravenclaw...in the air...upside down." Neville panted. The three looked at each other and ran out the exit, with Neville slowly jogging behind them. Outside in the courtyard there was a huge crowd gathered under a Ravenclaw suspended in the air.  
"Tell me where she is" Malfoy yelled up at the Ravenclaw.  
"I don't know" cried the Ravenclaw.  
"I'm right here." said Orion. The crowd parted to let her through.  
"Put him down now"  
"Fine" Malfoy lowered his wand and the Ravenclaw hit the ground and ran for the castle.  
"You will learn someday. You are pathetic, did you know that? ,"Asked Orion.  
  
Orion turned to grab her school bag when Pansy Parkens pushed her to the ground.  
"Take the curse off of him now," she ordered. Orion looked up at her.  
"I can't he has to do one good deed. Am I not saying it right?" SPLASH! Malfoy had stumbled into the lake. Now he was struggling to get out. He had his foot stuck in the mud.  
"The longer it takes him to do a good deed the worse it's going to get for him." She turned to the crowd who was laughing uncontrollably at Malfoy who just got smacked in the face by the Giant Squid. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie got between Orion and Pansy to gesture, Orion to come with them. A thought just hit Harry. Orion was exposed to Voldemort's power. Could she feel his strong emotions? Did she have visions in her sleep? Maybe she had a scar too. Harry became excited at these thoughts and hurried her even more. He has someone to relate to. He hurried her even more; he had to talk to her.  
Ron and Hermonie had to go back to the castle to begin their prefect duties. Leaving Harry and Orion under a tree by the lake. The first couple of minutes the two pointed and laughed as they watched Malfoy being chased by a bunch of owls. He was still soaking wet, he had lost a shoe in the lake. SMACK! Malfoy just ran into a tree. Harry was crying with tears of laughter as Pansy Parkens tried to help him up and Crabbe and Goyle were swatting at the owls. After Malfoy ran inside the castle with the owls still in pursuit of him Harry finally began to talk.  
"Seriously, can you take the curse off of him?" asked Harry. "No, really I can't" answered Orion through chuckles. "Even if I could I wouldn't let anyone know that. He really needs to be taught a lesson."  
"I really need to talk you. This may sound crazy, but true. I can feel when Voldemort is feeling a lot of emotion. Also I have visions of what he is doing. More often now since the war has begun." Harry cleared his throat. "And Dumbledor-" Orion shuddered at the sound of his name. Not unlike when people hear Voldemorts name. Harry ignored it. "-Said that I am a Parselmouth because Voldemort is a Parselmouth. Like somehow I have taken some of his power. I was wondering since you have been exposed to Voldemort's power twice maybe you have the same connection as me." Harry looked a deep breath and waited fro her answer hopefully. Orion let out a long sigh and said"  
"No, Harry. I'm sorry I don't." she replied  
"But your powers there is no other way-" Orion cut him off.  
"I'm not saying that Voldemort didn't give me my power. I'm saying I don't have a connection with him. I like having my power. I will be useful in the future." Harry looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I'm an extremely powerful Seer. I literarily know everything. I just have to look at a person and I know what is going to happen to them throughout their lifetime. Who they will marry, how many children they will have. I see what career they will have and I know how and when they will die. I'm telling you this because I know how far it will go. After Care of Magical Creatures you and Ron are going to go to the library where Hermonie will be. You are going to tell them everything I have told you. Neville Longbottom will accidentally over hear you, because he will trip over his school bag and drop everything he is holding. While he is picking up his things he will hear you. Don't worry he is not going to tell anyone."  
Harry just looked at her. Then another question popped into his mind.  
"Do you know how the war is going to turn out?" he asked quickly. She smiled at him.  
"Yes, I know how the war is going to turn out. No I'm not going to tell you what happens. Once must not forget to live. And no, even if I told you everything now there is nothing you can do to change the future. The future is not here yet and cannot be changed." The bell and Orion stood up and walked to the castle. Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was more disappointed more than anything. He had his hopes high that he had finally found someone to relate to. Someone that was going through the same thing he was. He decided that he wasn't going to dwell on it when he saw Ron running toward him, there was nothing he could do.  
Harry and Ron met up with Hermonie in the library, Ron and Hermonie was in awe of what Harry was telling them. Harry looked up and saw Neville struggling with a pile of books in his arms. Then he looked down at the ground and saw Neville's bag lying in the middle of the floor. Harry stood up and moved it right next to the table. Ron and Hermonie were looking at him confused. He explained what Orion told him.  
"If that is the case I don't think moving his bag is going to do anything," said Hermonie. "If she really does know everything maybe we can convince her to help the Ministry fined the Death Eaters and Voldemort, Ron get over it."  
"What do you think she meant by 'you must not forget to live' asked Ron?  
"Well, it would be like one would consistently thinking about the future and forget about the present." said Hermonie. The trio continued with their conversation heavily.  
"Do you think she could help my parents?" asked Neville kneeing on the ground stuffing his books in his bag.  
"How did you trip?" asked Harry.  
"I tripped on my bag strap. Do you think she could help my parents?" he asked again with hopeful tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to over hear, it was an accident.  
"Come sit with us Neville" said Hermonie. They went of with their discussion.  
  
A week after Harry's talk with Orion things seemed to get worse for him. Snape was on his case twice as much as usual. He even gave him detention. For what Harry was not sure of, and Malfoy was trying to pick fights with every time he saw him. This was the first year Malfoy was getting physical without Crabbe and Goyle starting it for him. In fact he was rarely with Crabbe and Goyle anymore. Harry guessed it was because some way or another Crabbe or Goyle crushed him by accidentally ramming him into a wall or tripping and falling on him. His robes were always torn and dirty. His grades were falling, and it seemed that everywhere he went something was falling on his head. Many time he had to go to the Hospital Wing due to concussions.  
"It will be OK," said Ron. Tomorrow is going to be our first Hogsmead visit. We will be able to avoid him. And I've got a bit of gold from Fred and George I plan to splurge."  
  
Harry seemed to have forgotten his problems when entering the Three Broomsticks. Laughing and having a good time with Ron and Hermonie he didn't even notice someone watching him thought the window.  
"Hello everyone" said Orion out of nowhere. The three jumped and then laughed. Orion sat next to Hermonie. She glanced down at her hand witch was almost touching Ron's and giggled. Obviously knowing what she was laughing about Ron and Hermonie quickly pulled away their hand and put them in their laps.  
"So...um where have you been shopping at" said Ron quickly and looking at her shopping bags. Orion laughed again and said:  
"The new little book store they just got done building. I took your advice Hermonie and bought Hogwarts, a History, Revised Hogwarts, a History, and Rerevised Hogwarts, a History it's a fascinating read."  
Hermonie looked so happy to finally meet a person who showed interest in her books. The girls broke into debate about Hogwarts, a History.  
"Why don't we go to Honey dukes" suggested Ron before the girls got to into their conversation. They agreed. No one noticed Orion's nervous glances at the window.  
They were so close to Honeyduke when a filthy Malfoy pulled them into an alleyway. Apparently he fell in a few mud puddles.  
"So we meet again, Mr. Potter" said a cold voice hiding in the shadows. The dark figure walked slowly into the open. It was Lucius Malfoy. He pulled out his wand.  
"Draco here has told me a little about the prophecy that we wanted last year. That is very interesting. It is unfortunate that you and the Dark Lord cannot co-exist." Mr. Malfoy said with a sneer.  
"How did you hear about it, Malfoy" asked Harry a little worried.  
"I have my ways Potter" he answered with a sneer identical to his fathers.  
Mr. Malfoy raised his wand and said "Crucio"  
Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Orion fell to their knees in unbelievable pain.  
"I should kill you all now" said Mr. Malfoy with a laugh, "but I want to have a bit of fun first."  
  
"Father, why are you doing this the Fitherpuff? She is not important." said Malfoy.  
"She is a witness."  
"But, couldn't you just put a Memory Charm on her?"  
"Draco, you still have much to learn"  
  
Out of nowhere a blue light struck Mr. Malfoy throughing him backward hitting the wall. Orion was on her feet leaning up against the wall.  
Before Mr. Malfoy could react Orion hit him again,  
"Interesting" whispered Mr. Malfoy before he vanished with a loud CRACK. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
In Dumbledor's office Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were all talking at the same time giving different versions of what happened in Hogsmead. From Mr. Malfoy begging Ron for mercy to what really happened told by Hermonie. Draco Malfoy was sitting quietly in an armchair, sometimes stealing glances at Orion trembling in the far corner.  
"Do you to want to add anything else?" Dumbledor asked Malfoy and Orion, who both shook their heads.  
"Very well, all of you return to your common rooms."  
"What are you going to do, Professor?" asked Harry.  
"First off, I am going to cancel all Hogsmead visits. Then contact the Minister. I'm going to allow him to take everything from there. "  
  
"Orion why didn't you tell us about Mr. Malfoy coming after us?" demanded Hermonie as they walked through the empty hallway.  
"It wouldn't have made any difference if I did." answered Orion.  
"Of course it would have made a difference. We could have not gone to Hogsmead."  
"We could have, but Mr. Malfoy would come here to Hogwarts and put more people in danger. I told Harry before. Fate cannot be changed." She looked over at Malfoy "As much as one tries." Malfoy looked at confused.  
"What are you looking at me for?" He said with a voice as confused as his face. "And how did you know my father would be at Hogsmead?  
  
Orion did not answer his question. Instead she looked away from him, and looked like she was about to cry. Malfoy grabbed her by the arm and spun her around so she was facing him. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie stopped.  
"How did you know my father would be at Hogsmead?" he yelled.  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy," said Harry.  
Orion looked over at Harry and said, "Its fine, Harry." Then she turned and looks back at Malfoy.  
"Some things are better not knowing." Her eyes turned bright blue.  
"No...No...No" Malfoy stammered. "That's not possible." He turned and ran as fast as he could to the dungeons.  
"What did you do to him, Orion?" asked Ron with admiration.  
"I just should him that is worst fear was going to come true," she said frankly.  
"It must really terrible," said Harry with a grin.  
"It is, for more than just him. Well, goodnight." she turned and walked to her own common room.  
"She is kind of weird." said Ron as Orion disappeared around the corner.  
"Well I think she is quit sane and in excellent control of her powers." said Hermonie.  
Sensing an argument brewing Harry cut in "Lets get to the common room before Filch comes around. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The Quite season was approaching. Professor Dumbledor went to extreme measures to increase security around the pitch during games. He had many people from the Order to guard around the outside of school grounds. These precautions were needed because there has been several more Death Eater attacks close to the school. The daily mail has stopped coming a month ago.  
  
With lots of homework and daily Quiditch practices, Harry didn't have time to think about such things. He had faith in Dumbledor. Ron had turned into an exceptional Keeper due to the fact that Harry helped him with his techniques over the summer. Even though only bad stuff followed Draco Malfoy he was going to continue to be the Seeker of Slytherin. One he didn't want Orion Fitherpuff to know that was getting the best of him. Two he was the fastest person in the Slytherin House. Cho Chang was not going to be Seeker for Ravenclaw, which to Harry's surprise was because she was going through some emotional trauma at the moment. Harry and Ron had seen Ravenclaw's Seeker try-outs. By the looks of them they were doomed.  
  
"Look at this way" said Ron while he was putting more egg in his mouth. "now all we have to do is worry about beating Slytherin for the Quiditch Cup this year."  
"What about Hufflepuff?'' asked Harry. Ron gave him a look that spoke louder than words.  
"I heard that Professor Sprout was letting the First Years try-out" said Hermonie over her Muggle Studies book.  
"Yeah, everyone else in Ravenclaw has tried for the team. Even if they didn't have any talent." said Harry.  
"I never saw Orion try-out." said Ron.  
"We can ask her why that is. Here she comes" pointed out Harry.  
  
Orion had made it a habit to sit with the Gryfindors since the attack in Hogsmead. She still hung out with Luna Lovegood and Padma Patial. Due to the nature of the attack everyone understood.  
"Good morning everyone." said Orion as plopped down next to Hermonie.  
"Hey Orion, how come you haven't tried out for the Ravenclaw team" asked Ron.  
  
Orion had a horrified looked on her face.  
"Why...why...why would I do that? Why would I want to. With all that person...people there. Why...why?"  
"Calm down. I was only asking a simple question. Maybe you can help your House" offered Hermonie.  
"Of course. Sorry. I could. I should, but no." said Orion stubbornly.  
"Common. You are the only Ravenclaw that hasn't tried-out" said Harry.  
"That is true, but still no."  
"Are you afraid something might happen?"  
"Yes! I mean no. I just don't want to."  
  
Just then Professor Sprout walked up to Orion.  
"Ms. Fitherpuff might I have a word with you?" she asked.  
"Of course Professor. What is it?"  
"I need you to try-out for the Quiditch team. We cannot play without a Seeker."  
"I'm sorry, Professor I can't."  
Professor Sprout turned red.  
"Ms. Fitherpuff try-out for the team. Do it or you will have detention for the rest of the school year."?  
"But, Professor"  
"Do it or I will fail you."  
"What?!"  
"Do it or I will fail you."  
"..."  
"Well?"  
"Yes, Professor"  
"Excellent. Have a nice day everyone." she said cheerfully and returned to the staff table.  
  
Orion put her face in her palms and shook her head. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
It was a perfect clear day. Loud cheers filled the Quiditch pitch. The first game of the season was Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie went into the Ravenclaw locker room to wish Orion good luck. She was pale and her eyes were blood shot. Since she through up twice already she was excused. She was whispering under her breath. Everyone figured it was just nerves.  
  
Lee Jordan announced the start of the game and Orion burst into tears as she walked out with her new teammates. The players took their positions and the balls were released. The Slytherin team was pumped. As always the players were twice the size of normal human beings and no girls. Malfoy was not handling his broom well at all. He nearly fell off and got hit by a Bluger.  
  
Ten minutes into this dirty game the Slytherins lead the Ravenclaws 40-0. The Snitch was not where in sight. Orion was hovering over the game looking for the Snitch. Despite her lack of interest in the game it turned out that Orion was a talented Seeker. Her nerves seemed to pass. The excitement had gone to her head. A half hour into the game the score was 70- 10, Slytherin. Malfoy was zipping around the pitch occasionally hitting a teammate or a goal post. Harry was on the edge of his seat. He had never seen a more intense game at Hogswarts. Harry looked over to the teachers' seats and saw Professor Snape wearing a ghost of a smile. That made Harry sick and wanted Ravenclaw to win more and than ever. Yet, by the looks of things that was not going to happen. Finally Harry pointed out the Snitch to Ron and Hermonie. The three waved their arms frankly in the air trying to get Orion's attention.  
  
Orion didn't see them, but that was OK. She spotted the Snitch on her own. She leaned into her broomstick and went after it full speed. Malfoy saw her and chased after her. Amazingly Malfoy was able to catch up to her. Soon they were neck and neck. Their arms were inches away from the little gold ball. They slammed their shoulders together trying to push the other away. Orion and Malfoy were so into their fight they did not notice the Bluger behind them. The whole crowd gasped when the Bluger hit Orion dead on in her shoulder and knocked her off her broom the broom flew over the stadium wall. Orion was fighting Malfoy 50 feet above the ground and now things didn't look good for her.  
"She is going to die. She is going to die" squeaked Parvati Patil behind Harry. Harry was holding on to Ron's arm and Hermonie was hiding her face in Ron's robes. Surprisingly she didn't fall. Draco Malfoy grabbed her in mid-air and set her on his broomstick. His body turned blue then back to normal. The Snitch appeared in from of them. Orion made a grab for it, before it flew off again. Malfoy turned his broom and went after it. Once they were closing distance to the Snitch Orion stood up on the broomstick and leaned forward on Malfoy, holding his shoulder for balance. Malfoy reached out his hand. His fingertips brushed against the Snitch. Orion leaned even more on Malfoy. Almost standing on him. Malfoy pushing away Orion's right arm. While doing this he did not notice that Orion had let go of his shoulder and was bring forward her left hand.  
  
The game had completely stopped. Everyone was watching the battle over the Snitch. Finally Orion did a little hop and caught the Snitch. The crowd jumped to their feet and went crazy. The Slytherins were furious with Malfoy. Marcus Flinch was yelling at him that he should have just let Orion fall. Malfoy was getting punches in the arm from his teammates. He didn't seem to notice though as he lowered himself and Orion to the ground. It could have been Harry's imagination, but at that moment he would have bet anything that he was actually smiling at Orion screaming with joy at her teammates. When they reached that ground it seemed that Malfoy sub- consciously took Orion's hand and helped her off his broomstick. She didn't fight him or even take notice. When their teammates were giving them odd looks is when they realized that they were still holding hands. Tearing their hands apart they said nothing to each other and went to their locker rooms.  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Ron said laughing hysterically. Harry was red in the face and tears of laughter were running down his face.  
"I don't know what you two are laughing at. It was all obvious from the being." Hermonie said a-matter-a-factly. Harry and Ron stopped laughing and looked at her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"A new power has been discovered" Cried out the cold voice of Lord Voldemort through the heavy rain. His Death Eaters were in a tight circle around him.  
"We must control this power in order to be successful. There is a Keeper to the power. The Keeper must join us or die. Only it can control our future." A bolt of lighting struck in the background, muffling out the rest of Voldemort's words.  
  
As Harry opened his eyes the setting blurred away. He reached over to his nightstand to get his glass and quill and ink. Once he settled himself in a writing position on his bed he took out his little leather bound book and began to write what he saw. His visions in his sleep didn't bother as much as they didn't in his 5th year. Since Dumbledor was being more open with him. The Headmaster gave Harry this little book to write done all of his visions of Lord Voldemort. At the end of the week Harry gave Dumbledor the book. Somehow Dumbledor was able to tell the difference between the real visions and ones that Voldemort planted in his head. For this Harry was grateful. He didn't want anyone else to die senselessly like Siris did. Whatever the Professor was doing it was working. He shared the visions with the Ministry of Magic and has been able to catch several Death Eaters. The Order had agreed to keep this strategy away from the media, obviously because no one really knew who was a Death Eater and who was not. Hagrid persuaded his 'little' brother Gwarp to guard the Azaban prison in place of the Dementors. Hagrid went with him to watch over him, and keep him happy.  
  
That morning at breakfast Professor Dumbledor stood up at the staff table and made an announcement:  
"Due to the difficult times we are in right now the Defense Against the Dark Arts Department at the Ministry has been working over time to find ways for everyone, no matter their age, to defend themselves. They believe that they have a potion that will destroy Dementors. The Ministry has given Hogwarts the honor to test it. Since we do not have a Dementor on hand, we shall use a Boggart that will have the same effect. The assembly will be held out in the Quidich Pitch. I have taken the liberty of inviting your parents to come and watch. They are waiting outside. You are all dismissed to go.  
  
The student's parents were lined up on each side of the main entrance. Hermonie's parents where close to the front of the line, talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was the first to see Ron. She smiled at him and started looking through her oversized purse.  
"Ron, dear I got your owl last night. I brought you a few more pairs of underwear just in case. Oh, hello Hermonie I did not see you there." Ron mumbled "Thanks" to his mother as he stuffed the underwear into his pocket.  
  
"Ginny there you are. Here are those cookies you like so much," said Mrs. Weasley as she dug out a tin of cookies and handed them to Ginny.  
  
A potions set was set up in the middle of the Quidich Pitch. Professor Snape was sanding next to it. Professor Dumbledor was sitting where Lee Jordan does his commentaries.  
"Thank you all for coming. I need not say that we are at a point in our history that we need to defend ourselves. The Ministry of Magic has given Hogwarts the privilege of trying out their newest potion, which they believe will destroy a Dementor. A Boggart will be used in place of a Dementor. The school's Potions Master will do the demonstration. Professor Snape you have the floor."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. The Ministry wanted to create a potion that would simple enough for anyone to make. The ingredients can be found in your everyday potion cabinet. Now I have not yet made the potion myself, but I do know the procedure. I will begin. First you must put..." Snape was cut off by a sad, cold sensation. It swept through the audience quickly. The source could only be Dementors. In three single filed lines some two- dozen Dementors entered the Pitch. Many people could not breath through their tears and a few more fainted. Harry tried to block out his mother's pleas as he stood up and gathered some member of last years D.A. Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Neville, Colin and Denis lined up in front of the approaching Dementors. Though most were trembling and even crying, they were ready. This made Harry smile with pride. To Harry's surprise the rest of the D.A. and one none D.A. member, Orion took their place with them.  
"On my count" Harry yelled out to them "1...2...3...now!"  
"Patrous encatium" the group cried out together.  
Wisps of white creatures, and one blue unicorn charged in a stampede toward the Dementors. The creatures clawed and shoved the Dementors off Hogwarts grounds and disappeared. It was unfortunate that they had all missed one. A Dementor was walking back out of the pitch leaving a soulless Professor Snape; he lay on the ground in an odd twisted position. Madam Pomfry ran out of the bleachers to see what she could do for him. Of course there was nothing she could do to reverse a Dementor's Kiss. Orion stopped her before she reached Professor Snape.  
"I can help him, Madam," said Orion in a gloomed voice. Madam Pomfry nodded her head. Orion took a deep breath and kneeled on the ground next to Professor Snape. Then slowly she lowered her head to him.  
'She's not going to,' said Harry in his head. 'Is she going to. Oh my goodness she's going to' chills ran down Harry's spine at the thought of what Orion was about to do. When Orion's mouth made contact with Snape's, like Malfoy, his body turn blue and then back to normal. Orion ran away and fell over with a not-all-there look on her face, when Snape went to sit up.  
  
'Hurr-ay' Harry thought, 'Snape is going to be OK.' 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"...And that is how we learned to do the spells together" finished Harry. The D.A. members had crowded into the Hospital Wing to make sure Orion was going to be O.K. Madame Parvenu settled herself in a chair next to Orion's bed. The slightly grayed haired witch was fascinated by how the D.A. was formed.  
"Well, I must say that I am very impressed with you children. It was very brave of all of you to go up against the Ministery.  
  
Just then the Hospital doors flew open. Naricassca Malfoy marched herself inside. Ignoring all the teenagers around her she addressed Madame Parvenu directly.  
"Are you Madame Madry Parvenu?" demanded Mrs. Malloy.  
"I am. Who might you be" asked Madame Parvenu.  
"I'm Mrs. Naricassca Malfoy," she said proudly. "I must speak with you about your foster child, Orion Fitherpuff."  
"Very well" said Madame Parvenu a little confused.  
  
"Oh boy" said Orion. "I'm in lots of trouble. I forgot to tell Madame Parvenu about the curse that I put on, Malfoy"  
Silence fell in the room for several minutes. Once again the doors sprung open. Orion jumped a mile.  
"Orion Pacifera Fitherpuff" shouted Madame Parvenu.  
The D.A. dashed out of the Hospital Wing as fast as they could. The teens coward down as they ran pass Madame Parvenu Harry, Ron, and Hermonie didn't stop running until they reached the bottom of the third floor staircase.  
"That was almost as scary as when my mum gets mad." Harry laughed. Hermonie didn't even hear him. She was to busy looking at the floor.  
"What are you looking at" asked Ron.  
"There is mud on the floor", said Hermonie, "It starts under this portrait of King Arthur. Then it goes upstairs"  
"So what. Filch probably trailed it up here" said Ron.  
"No, he wouldn't just leave it here. Let's see where it leads to."  
  
The trio watched closely where the mud went to up the stairs. Trail ended at a large portrait of The Knights of the Round Table. Hermonie lifted the painting up a little. All that was there was a solid wall. They search the floor thoroughly. They found nothing.  
  
"Since I was disturbed during my first attempt to show this most important potion, I will try again" said Snape in his drawn out voice. The whole school and their parents piled into the Great Hall. Professor Snape set up his potion supplies where the staff table usually was.  
"The ingredients to the Dementor Repellent are Dragon tears, diamond dust, and unicorn hair. To use this potion you must through it at the Dementors. A smoke will form around and when the smoke is gone, so will be the Dementor," said Snape. There was a scramble for parchment and quill. Parents looked on with great hope on their faces. Snape looked so pleased to be the center of attention.  
  
"You do not stew this potion. You leave it room temperature. First, fill the caldron half full with Dragon Tears. Then, add the Diamond Dust. Stir them together counter clockwise for fifteen minutes. When the fifteen minutes is put the solution will look like a solid polished diamond. Finally, add a hand full of Unicorn Hair. Do not stir the hairs in. Let them absorb the solution for thirty minutes." Snape took a breath when he finished. Parents jotted down his every word as the potion sat. Thirty minutes later Professor Snape brought out a box with a Boggart in it. Harry agreed to make the Boggart turn into a Dementor. When Snape put the potion into a bottle, Harry stepped forward. Snape opened the box, and instantly the Boggart turned into a Dementor's form. From behind Snape, through the bottle down to the ground by the Boggart Dementor. Thick smoke whirled around the Boggart Dementor. Then there was complete silence. People held their breath when the smoke started to clear. When the smoke was gone, the crowd gasped at what they saw. The Boggart Dementor was still there. The potion was a fairer.  
  
Disappointed parents gave their children goodbyes and last minute safety tips.  
"Where are the girls going?" asked Ron pointing at: Hermonie, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Lavender, and Orion racing up the main staircase and disappearing around the corner. "Girly stuff, probably" said Seamus "I saw them huddled together during the potion presentation." Harry and Ron went to the library to get Hermonie. Actually they haven't seen her since the potion presentation. They entered the library and went straight to Hermonie's usual spot in the far corner. She wasn't in there. Harry and Ron slit up to look all down the many aisles of books. Hermonie was nowhere in sight. The boys figured that she was in the common room. Harry and Ron were almost to the common room when Harry stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" asked Ron. "More mud" "Really does it go anywhere"? "No, there is only this little pile of it here." Harry looked up at the large picture of Merlin. Merlin was not in his portrait though. Harry lifted the painting and looked under. All was there was a solid wall. "No worries mate. Hermonie will know what to do" Assured Ron.  
  
The entranceway to the Gryffindor common room was crowded with the Gryffindor boys. "What's going on" asked Harry "The girls shut us out. They made a special password for their sleep over so we can't in.," said Dean "We tried to go and get Professor McGonall but we can't find her." Harry and Ron sank to the floor next to Seamus. The boys passed the time by playing Eye-Spy and exchanging manly stories. Another hour passed and the portrait hole swung open. The non-Gryffindor girls piled out of the common room and said goodnight to them. "What were you girls doing" Harry said to Hermonie. "Girly stuff" answered Hermonie. Then she changed the subject to the Transfiguration essay. "Told you," whispered Seamus to Harry. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The Hogwart's atmosphere was thick with panic. Students took refuge in any nook or cranny they could fit in. What was he going to do? Harry was backed up in a corner with Neville and Ron on either side of him. What was he going to do? His wand was gone and Lord Voldemort was coming toward them. He didn't have a fear of dying. He felt hurt. He had been betrayed.  
  
Harry groaned sleepily. Once again he took out his little book and wrote down his dream. That's what He had been calling them. Lately the 'visions' had led to nothing. Before he fell back asleep his stomach fell like he was on a roller coaster. Oh well. Lately his 'visions' led to nothing.  
  
Harry was still very sleepy in the mid day. All through the night he had kept on having that same dream. It still didn't bother him because it has happened. Classes were over and Harry was thinking about his first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw tomorrow. They had slaughtered Hufflepuff and now it was Gryffindor's turn to have a go at them. Ron and Hermonie were also disoriented. They just got off Prefect duties. They lay on the grass not really speaking.  
All three of them jumped at the sudden sound of music. They looked around for the source. The Ravenclaws has enchanted at music box to play the Weird Sisters newest songs. The formed a circle and took turns dancing in the middle. This little party drew in people from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Harry was excited. He never heard any of the group's songs, ever. By the music's beat he liked them.  
  
*Please come now I think falling I'm holding on to all I think is safe It seems I found the raid to nowhere And I'm trying to escape I yelled back when I heard thunder But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
"Harry, what to go in and dance with us" asked Parvati. Harry was shock. What Parvati meant by 'us' was Padma, Lavender, and Ginny. Even though he knew nothing about dancing he agreed. He took turns dancing with each girl and even all of them at the same time. Harry was definitely having fun. Padma pulled in Hermonie and Ron. Soon a line was formed.  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
Harry looked to see who was behind him. Orion was going crazy behind Harry. She gave him a big, bright smile as she held on to his shoulders.  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over Reflecting on all of my mistakes I thought I found the raod to somewhere Somewhere in His grace I cried out heaven save me But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
'Wow' Harry thought. 'I never noticed how pretty she is. I wonder why I'm just now seeing it' Orion was nothing looking at him.  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
Instead she was looking behind her laughing at Padma, pulling Andre Rios in front of her. Without looking Orion as grabbed a person to join the fun. She stopped laughing when she saw who she had a hold of.  
  
Sad eyes follow me But I still believe there's something left for me So please come stay with me 'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me For you and me For you and me  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
They looked at each other of a moment, and then Orion shook her head and pushed him aside.  
  
Please come now I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
Then she went for Neville and put him in front of her. Harry had to laugh at Malfoy's expression. Malfoy was in complete shock of his rejection.  
  
Without warning the day turned into night. Everyone frozen in place looking at the darken sky. Lighting broke through the sky. Students searched for the source of this strange occurrence. No one spoke. Afraid of what might happen. Professor Dumbledor's voice broke the silence.  
"Will everyone please return to your common rooms at once." No one moved a muscle. They wanted to see if anything else was going to happen. Slowly Ron and Hermonie crept over to Harry. Hermonie had a hold of Ron's arm.  
"This is just like your dream, huh Harry," whispered Hermonie. Harry nodded. Ginny gave a little squeal; she knew what they were talking about. Just as in Harry's sleep the Dark Mark appeared above the North Tower.  
  
* The song is actually "One last Breath: By Creed 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Professor Dumbledor and the rest of the staff were upholding a conference in the Great Hall. The staff was trying to convince the parents that their children are safe at Hogwarts. The Head Boy and Girl were posted at the entrance to make sure that no one sneaked in. At the moment Harry and Ron were picking at Hermonie to get her to tell them what she and the other girls were doing up in the Gryffindor common room. She simply answered:  
"You'll find out soon" and changed the subject. Harry had a feeling that his most recent dream was not a dream at all. It was a vision and Orion played a big part in it. Maybe she told the girls what is going to happen. Harry didn't worry about it. With Orion's power they couldn't lose.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie waked out of the common room to get some fresh air. When they walked by the Transfiguration classroom they were pulled in. Harry was thrown into a desk. Harry's vision was blurred. His glasses had broken. Through is poor eyesight he could see an out line of Draco Malfoy's body standing over him. Harry's breathing became irregular when Malfoy kicked him in the stomach.  
"You should be worried about getting expelled," said Harry breathlessly. Malfoy relentlessly kicked him two more times.  
"It doesn't matter. Hogwarts is going to be closed" Malfoy said.  
"What is your father going to do? Kill us all. You must be very proud"  
"He is only going to get rid of problem people like you and Dumbledor. That's it."  
"Do you really believe that?" asked Harry with a little chuckle. Malfoy became furious. He picked up a chair and lifted it up over his head. The chair began to glow blue just above Harry's head and lightly settled on the floor. Then Harry's glasses turned blue and fixed themselves. Putting his glasses back on, Harry turned to the doorway. There stood Orion with half her hair pulled into a bow and wearing the same blue dress she wore when she dueled Malfoy.  
"Go on Orion this has nothing to do with you" said Malfoy.  
"Actually when you beat my friends it has everything to do with me," Orion said flatly. Grabbe and Goyle dropped Ron and Hermonie and went after Orion.  
"No" Malfoy shouted at them. They did not listen. Orion causally put her hand out and Crabbe and Goyle frozen in a running position. A blue light glowed around them.  
"You are losing control aren't you, Draco. First you have now idea what your father is up to. Now your bodyguards are not taking your orders," said Orion just above a whisper. Almost with sympathy.  
"Your wrong. I know precisely what my father is doing," argued Malfoy.  
"Really then how do you explain this?" Orion moved her hands in a circular motion. A somewhat large blue orb appeared. In the middle was a scene with Malfoy and his father. Malfoy was looking confused and apparently asking a lot of questions. Mr. Malfoy simply shook his head and vanished.  
"You...you made that up. That never happened," stuttered Malfoy. Orion shrugged and gave her hand a wave at Crabbe and Goyle. They returned to themselves.  
"Come on" ordered Malfoy. Orion pulled Malfoy back to her as he went to pass her. She whispered something in his ear. Malfoy seemed comforted by her words and walked out the door.  
"Are you guys OK" asked Orion.  
"Yeah. Great" said Ron through a bloody nose.  
"Orion" said Harry. "My dream is not really a dream is it" Orion shook her head.  
  
JV: Thanks for being my first reviewer. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Harry entered the Wealsey's home with a great smile on his face. 'This is going to be the best Christmas ever' Harry thought. A month had passed and there was no hint that Voldemort was planning on coming to Hogwarts. After Harry put his one suitcase he went back down stairs to help the Grangers, Madame Parvenu and her three orphans settle in. "Hermonie why did you bring your Hogwarts, a History collection with you" asked Ron holding up one of the thick volumes. Taking the book away from him she said:  
"Orion and I are going to have a discussion about them. Right Orion"  
"That's right. It was so nice of your mother to invite us here."  
"No problem. Hey I was wondering how an orphanage can only have 3 orphans in it" said Ron.  
"Very carefully. Madame Parvenu likes to get them into homes right away. I was never adopted because I was too old by the family's standards. They like to get real young children. Anya and Marie both have people waiting for them."  
  
"Thank you for invitation Mrs. Wealsey" said Madame Parvenu while ushering in two little girls. "It is so nice to get away from the home. Right Orion"  
"Yes" Orion yes enthusiastically"  
"Not at all. And call me Molly."  
"Then call my Primie. Children why don't all of you go outside while we arrange things here."  
  
Harry didn't like being called a child, but he respectfully nodded to her and went out the door with the others. Orion and Hermonie ran up a steep hill with the two little girls laughing behind them. Harry lay down on the grass and watched the girls play. The Burrow was so far from big cities the air even felt cleaner. Ron pulled out his chessboard and they began to play. It was truly a Kodak moment.  
"Hello, Harry are you winning," asked Hermonie, knowing fully that he wasn't. Harry just looked at her as she plopped down next to Ron. Orion sat herself next to Harry with the little girls tugging at her famous royal blue dress.  
"Ron, who lives in that big gray house off in the distance over there" asked Hermonie. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"That is the Malfoy Manor. Isn't it grand" Ron said sarcastically.  
"We chose a bad time to come out," said Orion, "A storm is brewing." She pointed to the graying sky.  
  
That night's dinner was held outside under a tarp. It had not rained yet. The tarp was for 'just in case.' Harry helped Mr. Weasley and Ron build a big bon fire. They had to keep on tossing fire on the fire, because the flames wanted to go out. Finally for no reason at all the fire went out completely. Harry's heart rate increased. Something was happening. Dark clouds rolled over the sky. Wind blew out what little light they had left. Then a heavy curtain of rain came pouring down on them and they all ran inside. Already soak and wet. Inside the two little girls huddled around Madame Parvenu. Mrs. Weasley made some strong hot tea. No someone spoke as they drank down their tea. Orion was the only person not in the kitchen. She was sitting by the window. Waiting. She knew something was coming. Suddenly a blast was heard from outside. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on. Orion stood up and laid blankets on the floor before walking out the door.  
  
It was difficult to see through the heavy rain but a faint red light could be seen off in the distance. It was too dark to tell, but Harry believed that the red light was coming from the Malfoy Manor.  
"All right everyone back inside" Mrs. Weasley ordered. Back inside the house Madame Parvenu went upstairs to put the little girls to bed. Everyone gathered in the living room. Mrs. Weasley sat in a rocking chair by the big fireplace. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie sat next to her on the floor. Madame Parvenu sat in a comfy chair in the corner. Orion resumed her place by the window. Mr. Weasley stood in the middle of the room telling a story about one of his first raids.  
"...So then the dresser through one of its drawers at me. I decided to..." KNOCK.  
  
Mrs. Weasley slowly walked to the door. Everyone had his or her wands ready. They finally reached the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door with caution. When she flung the door open a bolt of lighting cracked through the sky. There was not anyone there.  
"Look," pointed out Ginny. On the porch was two bodies clasped in front of the door.  
"Hurry gets them inside" ordered Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley went to pick up the largest of the two bodies and paused. He looked up at everyone and turned the body over. It was Narissca Malfoy. Her face was caked with mud and her normally perfect robes were dirty and torn. Even her dung-under- her-nose look was gone. She looks sweet and helpless. Mr. Weasley turned over the second figure. As everyone expected it was Draco Malfoy. Just as ragged as his mother.  
  
"Well, Arthur what are you waiting for. Get them inside," said Mrs. Weasley hastily. Mr. Weasley came out of his shock and carried the Malfoy's in the house. They were set on the floor by the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley prepared more food for the and set out guest towels and blackest. She even dug out so old, but clean robes for them.  
"Ok Molly dear, I think you are out doing yourself for them. As soon as they wake up they are going to start ridiculing us," said Mr. Weasley while she was setting out bread.  
"Arthur I know about the things they have said and done to us in the past. Now, they need help. Will you please take out pillows for them" pleaded Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley wanted to protest, but he knew better. He opened up a closet and took out two fluffy pillows. Then he tucked them under their heads.  
  
At about 11:00 everyone fell asleep all over the living room. About an hour and a half later Mrs. Malfoy woke up and sat up quickly. She looked around for a second. She was scared and out of breathes. She couldn't believe what her husband just did. Then her thoughts turned to her son. Tears rolled down her face. She had not cried since she was a little girl. Mrs. Malfoy couldn't take it any more. She had to let all her bottled up emotions. She let out an ear splitting scream that woke everyone up. It even brought her son conscience ness.  
Mrs. Weasley was the first at her side. Orion went to Draco.  
"Where...are...we" Mrs. Malfoy asked after she caught her breath.  
"In our living room" Mrs. Weasley said soothingly.  
  
She turned to her son, who was almost completely awake. Mrs. Malfoy scrambled to her feet. She went to reach for Draco's arm when she saw Orion. Orin was sitting next to him with hand on his stomach. Narissca Mafloy looked at her then to Draco several times. She shook whatever thoughts were in her head and grabbed her son and pulled him to his feet. Leaving Orion on the floor with hands in her lap.  
"I made you both some food and you are welcome to our lavatories if you like." Mrs. Weasley said cutting off their path to the door. Narissca and Draco looked at her with puzzled expressions on their pale faces.  
After a moment of silence Mrs. Malfoy asked: "Why"  
Mrs. Weasley answered with a smile "Well you two look like you where in something traumatizing and in need of recovery"  
"Do you mean that?" asked Mrs. Malfoy still unsure. Mrs. Weasley nodded. The group let the Malfoys eat and talk in the kitchen in privet. They didn't speak. Mrs. Weasley knitted in her rocking chair and Ginny helped her. As if waiting for an invasion, Mr. Weasley kept an eye on the window. Madame Parvenu and Orion braided the now wide-awake girls. Hermonie read of her Hogwarts books. The Grangers looked through a magical creatures book. And Harry and Ron played chess.  
  
The Malfoys walked into the living room door way. Mrs. Malfoy looked over at Mr. Weasley, who shot her a suspicious look. She quickly looked away. Then scanned the rest of the people. Draco Malfoy kept his eyes on the floor. Actually Harry thought that he was keeping his head to the floor and looking over at Orion. Harry thought that he might be getting a crush on Orion, but when Orion was sitting next to Malfoy on the floor, he wasn't bothered by it. Now that he was awake, Harry still wasn't bothered by that thought. In fact he smiled at the idea of Draco and Orion.  
  
Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.  
"Well, Mrs. Malfoy are you going to tell us now, or are we waiting for are we waiting for an ambush." Mrs. Malfoy took a deep breath and began to tell her tail:  
"Up until tonight I have not seen my husband since last summer. I knew we went to serve the Dark Lord. Mostly recruiting Death Eaters. The attacks the Daily Prophet had been reporting were victims that refused to join the Dark Side. About a month ago he sent me an owl speaking of some great power he discovered at Hogwarts. I'm not sure what this power is. He said that he could not properly explain to the Dark Lord either. Lucius said that this power can help them take over the world. The Muggle world, and our world. Tonight he came to the house. He said nothing to me, but went straight to Draco's room." She placed a hand on his shoulder and continued.  
"He barged in and began to yell at Draco. Saying that at this rate he was not really with the Dark Lord. That he was going to against the Dark Lord because of his new interest. That he must die. I could tell that he was not all right in the head. Stress I believe. Then Lucius began shooting curses around the room. Most for scare. I was able to sneak up behind him and stun him. After he fell we ran for our lives. Both of us were weak from that exercise. This is the only house we could see. I did not realize it was yours." Mrs. Malfoy stopped and wiped a tear from her eye and waited for a response.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her with warmth and sympathy. She got out of her rocker and smiled.  
"We are all in a time of change and starting over with our lives. Lets start now, shall we? I'm Molly." Mrs. Weasley offered her hand to Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley studied her face. Searching for a motive, maybe.  
"I am Narissca" she said finally and took Mrs. Weasley's hand. Draco still said nothing. He went and sat by the window, away from everyone.  
"OK everyone time to go to bed and stay there," said Mrs. Weasley. "You all know where to go"  
  
Everyone headed upstairs. Harry turned around to see where the Malfoys would be. On the couches. Mrs. Weasley already had them settled in. Before he began to walk again he as Orion walk by Draco Malfoy and brushed the side of his face with her index finger. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The holiday vacation was over. The rest of the vacation was still pleasant but awkward. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy, and Madame Parvenu got along well and talked most of the time. Mr. Weasley was much warm toward the Malfoys but would still look intently out a window whenever he pasted one.  
  
Harry was normally happy to be back at Hogwarts, but when he entered the Great Hall nothing seemed right. The air was thick and heavy. There was not a single ghost floating around to greet them. There was no smell of food in the air. What was even stranger than that was that there was not a single professor in sight. Harry went to turn to Hermonie to ask if she knew what was going on. But she was not behind him. She was with Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Orion talking together. Orion was pointing out to them different areas of the Great Hall. In amplified voice came out of nowhere.  
"Take your places at your House Tables," said the voice. Everyone obeyed. The lights dimmed and this created much commotion. The Great Hall doors flung open, but no one was there to on the doors. Several snakes entered, led by a King Cobra. The snakes slithered up to the staff table and climbed into the chairs. For a moment nothing was happening. Then slowly the snakes began to look deformed. Their eyes grew bigger and change color. Their bodies stretched out. These were no ordinary snakes. These were Death Eaters. The last to complete its change was the King Cobra in Dumbledor's chair. Lord Voldemort's face was half covered. All anyone could see was a dry cracked mouth. He wore black robes hiding every inch of his body. To his right were Lucius Malfoy, then Crabbe Sr., and last Goyle Sr. To his left was Igor Karkaroff, then Bellarix Black Lestrange, then and Raba Stan Lestrange.  
  
Not a person move. Harry's first reaction was to run, but he wasn't sure if that would be wise. After what seemed hours Voldemort spoke:  
"Welcome to a new era children. Hogwarts has been a thorn in my side since my return. He kept me down every step of the way. As have you, Potter." Everyone turned to Harry.  
"I have been informed of a great power here. Actually I was already aware of it. I created it. Orion will you step forward please."  
"Yes, my Lord" said Orion. When Orion stood up so did Hermonie, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Padma, and Ginny stood up with her. "I have others to help with your noble work." Orion gestured to the group of girls behind her.  
"Hermonie, no" shouted Ron.  
"Do not waste your breath Ron. Hermonie is under my control.  
"Orion" asked Malfoy confused.  
"I am sorry, Draco. I really do like you. You may join us if you like" Malfoy looked up at his father, and then shook his head.  
"Very well, Draco. It is a shame it can't work out. But all is far in love and war, and this is indeed war."  
"But...but what you showed me. In my head" stammered Malfoy.  
"Silly boy do you believe everything a pretty girl tells you." Orion turned from Malfoy and to her master.  
"What are you instructions my Lord" she asked. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Orion, disarm everyone" order Voldemort. Orion nodded and raised her hands. Every student's wands floated out of their pockets and above their heads. Some went grab for the wands, but were burned by the blue fire that surrounded them.  
"This was your creation, my Lord," asked Lucius Malfoy  
"Yes, before I met Mr. Potter I added my powers with hers and I put my beliefs and thoughts in her head. Her hatred for her own blood is my doing."  
"Why did you choose a Mudblood?"  
"I chose her because once I was done with her, she would willingly die. Isn't that right Orion"?  
"Yes, my Lord. I am a true disgrace to the wizarding world," agreed Orion. "I have these girls to assist you in your work."  
  
"Take them to the dungeons" ordered Voldemort. The Death Eaters and former friends gathered together the students and lead them to the dungeons. Harry and Ron walked as fast as they could to catch up with Orion. Once they were close to her Harry spoke up:  
"How could you? Everything you said was a lie. You know more than half this school is not pure blood.  
"It is a shame that so many people have to die," answered Orion. "But so do I. Non-pure bloods are filthy creatures. The Dark Lord showed me that many years ago."  
  
Down in the dungeons students were shepherd into new cages. When Orion put Harry in his cell he said:  
"Orion you are not a disgrace. With your powers you can do great things."  
  
"Thank you, but you are wrong. As I have said so many times. We all have our fates and they cannot be changed. This is mine. There is nothing I can do about it."  
"Orion" called Voldemort. She turned to him.  
"Yes, my Lord"  
"Put the girls in with the rest of the students. It was a generous idea that you had, but they are not needed."  
"Yes, my Lord." Orion waved her hand and the girls returned to their normal state. "Come everyone. We must discuss our next move," said Voldemort.  
  
"I can't believe she is doing this to us" said Ron. Then he turned to Malfoy sitting in the corner of the cell with his head between his knees. Then Ron said:  
"Hey Malfoy good job at picking girlfriends. I think you were better off with Pansy Parkens"  
Malfoy said nothing, just through Ron a dirty look.  
  
A welcoming voice broke through the bitter atmosphere.  
"You must not be so hard on Ms. Fitherpuff. She is confused about her purpose in life" said Professor Dumbledor. He was in the cell closest to the door and the rest of the staff was with him.  
"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Harry.  
"She does not realize that her Muggle parents gave her another option: her middle name. Pacifera is Latin for 'peace bring'. She does not have to follow the Dark Lord. Even though she is a Seer. I believe Voldemort gave her the furture that he wants. So Orion only sees the world, as Voldemort wants it. If we can defeat Voldemort, I think that Orion will see a completely different world for everyone."  
Harry was silent for a moment.  
"Is that why she is afraid of you? Voldemort told her to be" asked Harry.  
Professor Dumbledor nodded as the dungeon doors opened. The first battle of the war began. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
All the Death Eaters returned to the same formation as they were at the staff table.  
"You" said Voldemort pointing at Dumbledor. "Will be the first to go. Orion here will have the honor of destroying you"  
"How typical of you, Tom. To coward behind someone and make them do your dirty work." Dumbledor said firmly and without fear. He looked at Orion. "Orion there is more on this Earth for you than you think."  
"Silence" shouted Voldemort. "Malfoy get him out of there and take him upstairs." Malfoy Sr. opened Dumbledor's cell door. Dumbledor went quietly and said nothing else. Orion followed behind him.  
  
An hour had passed. Betrayal. That was all Harry could think about. Orion knew what she was doing. It didn't matter what Dumbledor said. Orion 'Peace bring' Fitherpuff probably took care of him by now. Harry didn't want to sand around here and the same thing happen to the rest of them. Soon the Death Eaters would be coming down for more people. What were they going to do? No one had his or her wands. Wait! A thought crossed Harry's mind. He turned to Hermonie.  
"Hermonie didn't Orion take your wand" he asked anxiously. Hermonie looked up at him with a smile on her face. She dug into her robe pockets and took out her wands. The rest of the girls did the same. They had a chance.  
"Alhomora" said Hermonie. The cell door opened. She unlocked the rest of the cages.  
  
There was not a person in the Main Entrance way. Everyone was so excited no one thought of the single problem they had. The students rushed to the main entrance door. Just before anyone cold reach it, the door burst into hot blue flames. The students turned around and Orion and the Death Eaters were standing behind them. Panic swept through the students. Students and teachers ran in different directions. Orion tried with everything she had to contain them all. She couldn't. Harry, Ron and Malfoy ran to hide behind a statue were they found a shivering Neville Longbottom. Harry looked up at a painting next to them that had disappeared. A large perfect square took the place of the painting. New Death Eaters crawled out of the holes leaving mud where they stepped.  
  
"Did you know about this" Harry asked Malfoy. Malfoy didn't answer. Instead he pointed in front of them his eyes wide. There stood Voldemort with his wand pointing straight at them. 'You were betrayed' Harry thought again. 'This is how it is going to end. A few lies and some deceit are going to destroy the world. Peace efforts by the Ministry. The Artors fights was all a waste of time.' Lord Voldemort was about to cast the worst of all the Unforgivable Cures when The Great Hall doors open. Artors rushed the castle. Harry recognizes Tonks and Mad Eye Moody at once. To Harry's delight he as Professor Dumbledor walk quickly to Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort took a few steps back.  
"He is scared," whispered Ron with a small laugh. Harry had to smile at this fact. Student crawled out of their hiding places to watch Dumbledor. Out of desperation Voldemort grabbed Orion and pulled her in front of him. Orion was in shock. She didn't know what to make of this situation. Dumbledor stopped about five feet away from her and Voldemort.  
"See Orion. You were created out of coward ness." Said Dumbledor. Orion smiled at him. Her body went into blue flames. Voldemort flew backward.  
"Bring in the Dementors" Voldemort ordered with a cracked voice. Dementors floated into the room from all different directions. "Suck their souls. Tonight you shall feast."  
  
Harry, Ron, Malfoy, and Orion ran into the Great Hall were many of the D.A. members were still hiding. Hermonie ran up to them.  
"You all don't have your wands. We can't do anything," said Hermonie with worry.  
"Oh yes. I'm sorry," said Orion. She raised her hands and blue dots spotted the castle around the students. When the dots disappeared wands were left in their place.  
"What going to happen now Orion" asked Harry? Orion shrugged.  
The D.A. ran back to the main entrance where the Dementors were splitting up to search for souls. Artors dueled with Death Eaters. Professor Dumbledor and Lord Voldemort were facing off. The Dementors sensed the D.A.'s high emotions and went after then like at the Quidditch mach.  
"Partous encantanium" they shouted together. Animals fought with all their might, head butting and biting at the Dementors. The Dementors let out horrible cries that sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. Harry looked around at the people fighting. Evil men and women were fling around the room. Professor Dumbledor appeared to have the upper hand over Lord Voldemort. Voldemort flew backward and landed on a suit of armor. He struggled to his feet and said:  
"Avada Kedavra" a green light flew out of the end of Voldemorts wand. At least the fighting stopped. Death Eaters and Artors watched the light move to Dumbledor.  
  
"Accio Avada Kedavra." The green light changed its course and flew to Orion. The green light settled in Orion's hand. She was about to through the curse at Voldemort when Malfoy Sr. grabbed her from behind. The curse went from her hand and hit a suit of armor. She turned around and pulled Mr. Malfoy's face to her. When she kissed him, Mr. Malfoy's face turned gray and lifeless life Professor Snape did. Mr. Malfoy sank to the floor and looked around not really seeing anything. More Death Eaters ran to her. All Orion did was give her hand a wave and bodies flew ten feet away. As she advanced to Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord prepared his wand. A blue fire surround his wand and he dropped it. Voldemort went to run, but Orion froze him in his tracks. She brought his face down to her, to give him a fate worse than death.  
  
The Death Eaters were all sent to Azkaban without trail. Mr. Malfoy was sent to St. Mungos Hospital. Parents were afraid to let their children stay for the rest of the year. Meetings with parents took place for about a week. In the end the school year was aloud to continue. Lord Voldemort was put down into the dungeons. The Ministry had a special prison made for him. It was almost complete. To Harry's surprise Mrs. Malfoy actually thanked Orion for giving her husband a Dementor's Kiss. Draco and Orion became quiet a couple. Neville's gran took Orion to St. Mungos to see if there was anything she could do for the Longbottoms. Unfortunately Orion couldn't do anything for them.  
  
The last breakfast of the school year was extra spectacular. The food tasted twice as good and a party was held in celebration of the end of Voldemort. Through the happy chatter and noise no one saw Tonks walk up to the staff table and whisper in Dumbledor's ear. Harry's smile faded when he say the look on Dumbledor's face. The Professor stood up and the Great Hall fell silent.  
"Tonks here has given me some bad news. Lord Voldemort is no longer in his cell. Somehow he has escaped. This is still just the beginning of the war." Professor Dumbledor said with grief.  
"Orion how should that be possible? You gave him a Dementors kiss," said Hermonie.  
"I guess he didn't have a soul left for me to take. I'm still getting my facts straight in my head. I'm not sure about what is going to happen next" answered Orion. 


End file.
